


小狐狸

by Imoki



Category: Weimei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoki/pseuds/Imoki
Relationships: 双北
Kudos: 17





	小狐狸

何美男其实并不清楚白rap对自己的情感。小偶像虽然对自己的态度颇为冷淡，但每天都会抓着自己一起练习，说是要一起出道。只有在前一天晚上把人操得太狠，才会在第二天出于补偿的心理语气温柔地和自己多说两句话。  
我对于他来说，到底是什么？床伴吗？何美男趁着休息的间隙坐到白rap身边，头靠在他的肩膀上，熟练地撒娇，“白rap哥哥，我腰好累哦。”  
白rap在小孩靠过来撒娇时身体一僵，太近了，这个小妖精仿佛不知道什么是安全距离，贴过来说话的时候亲昵得让自己的下身都有抬头的趋势。于是他直起腰拉开一些距离，面无表情地说，“那你今晚好好休息。”  
“好吧。”何美男委屈地嘟嘴，直起身将两人之间的距离拉回到正常社交的范围。他能清楚地感受到刚刚白rap的抗拒。怎么，只有操我的时候才不在乎接触的距离吗？他这么想着，突然就听到了旁边传来一声关切的问候。  
“美男，你不舒服吗？”是最近才空降过来的撒微笑。  
空降这种事说多不多，说少也不少，无非就是有钱有颜有关系。何美男自己也是空降团内，所以自然对撒微笑有几分亲近。再者，这个帅气哥哥从进团以来就追在自己身后跑，送花送礼物送小零食，每天都不重样。小孩何其精明，知道撒微笑喜欢自己，所以会在收礼物时甜甜地说“谢谢微笑哥哥”，但却连牵手这种程度的肢体接触都不愿意施舍。  
今天倒是可以利用利用这份喜欢。何美男眼睛一转，转头看着撒微笑，故意用白rap能听清的声音说，“微笑哥哥，我腰疼。”  
撒微笑抚上何美男的后腰，出乎意料的是，小孩这次没有借着怕痒的名义躲开。他轻轻地捏了一把小孩腰上的软肉，“是这里疼吗？要不要我晚上帮你按摩一下？”  
“是这里。”何美男点点头，眼睛亮晶晶的，“谢谢微笑哥哥。”  
然后他又转过头，眯起眼睛笑着对白rap说，“白rap哥哥，我今晚就不找你练习啦。”小狐狸把“练习”两个字咬得很重，丝毫不在意白rap黑下去的脸。  
训练结束后天已经黑了，何美男挽住撒微笑的手臂，一蹦一跳地走到门边，回头对仍在收拾的白rap挥挥手，“白rap哥哥，明天见！”  
白rap冷淡地点点头，心中极其烦躁。他几乎能够肯定今晚会发生什么事，小妖精单是穿着衣服躺在床上就能让人心潮澎湃，何况那个人还是喜欢他的撒微笑。回宿舍的路上，白rap想，不如去敲敲门吧，说句我喜欢你，估计小妖精就会扑到自己怀里。想到这里他摇摇头，说不定小妖精只是习惯性地对所有人撒娇，谁今天哄他开心了，他就爬上谁的床。  
算了，白rap苦笑着回到自己的房间，他估计也不怎么喜欢我。  
另一边，何美男洗完澡之后就趴在床上玩手机，腰上是撒微笑按来按去的手。撒微笑的手艺堪比专业的按摩师傅，也不知道他到底是从哪里学来的技巧，何美男舒服得叹了口气，刚想开口夸赞一番，就听见他不知道学着哪里的口音，搞怪地问，“客人舒服不咯？”  
何美男被逗得哈哈大笑，模仿着他的口音回答道，“舒服咯。”  
“那可要给点小费的咯。”撒微笑继续在演。  
“那你看我怎么样，够你的小费吗？”  
“不正经。”撒微笑佯装生气地打了下他的屁股，起身走向浴室，“按得差不了，我去洗澡啦。”  
何美男点点头，等到撒微笑进了浴室才坐起身，歪头听着浴室里传来的水声，心想，哇，原来按摩真的就仅仅是按摩。  
如果后来撒微笑没有在自己床上打翻了水杯，估计他们也不会躺在一张床上。何美男装作熟睡中翻了个身，不经意间将手放在了撒微笑的胯上。  
硬的。何美男也不清楚自己要做什么，他只是单纯觉得好玩，比如测一下撒微笑到底能不能忍住不操自己。  
撒微笑一直在装睡，被子枕头上小孩的气息太过诱人了，他几乎是躺下的那一瞬间就硬了。这个心思单纯的弟弟毫不犹豫地让出了一半的床，显然是没考虑过同住的哥哥会对自己有非分之想。他不敢吓到小孩，又忍不住想，小孩惊讶时瞪大眼睛的表情真的非常可爱。心理防线建了塌塌了建，然后小孩的手就正正放在自己的欲望上了。  
他心里暗骂一句，缓缓地移开何美男的手，打算去浴室里解决一发。刚坐起身，小孩就被他吵醒了，半睁着眼迷迷糊糊地说，“不要走。”  
撒微笑摸摸他的头，温柔地说，“我就去上个厕所。”  
“不要走。”何美男抱住他的手臂，“哥哥陪我睡觉。”  
撒微笑叹了口气，行吧，硬就硬着吧。于是他又躺回床上，“好，陪你睡觉。”  
何美男嘴角勾起一抹笑，满意地用头蹭了蹭撒微笑的肩膀，侧身将腿搭在他的腿根，从下往上磨过他的睾丸和阴茎，无辜地说，“哥哥，你硬了。”  
“别动了。”撒微笑咬着牙。何美男穿睡衣的习惯像个女孩，上身一件宽大的T恤，下身只穿一条小小的内裤，连屁股都包不住。此时小孩光滑纤细的腿正一下一下地蹭着自己的老二，像是勾引，可他的语气却只是单纯的好奇，如同看到新口味的棉花糖。  
“微笑哥哥，”何美男抬起头，眼睛里有着意味不明的光，“我也硬了。”  
靠，撒微笑觉得自己再不行动就不是男人了。于是他翻身下床，在衣柜的隐秘处翻出安全套和润滑油，隔着被子骑在小孩身上，“你真的想做吗？”  
何美男看着他手里的东西，并没有回答，只是疑惑地问，“哥哥为什么会有这种东西？”  
小狐狸原本还在考虑，要是对方什么都不会的话，自己要不要翻出道具，还是继续维持单纯人设，因为前戏没做好的疼痛叫停这一场自己撩拨起的性事。所以小狐狸是真的疑惑，没想到他竟然准备充分。  
撒微笑愣了一下，他总不能说自己是为了有朝一日能操他才准备的这些东西，还根据教程认认真真地学习了前戏步骤。于是他随口编了一句，“我是个成年人，总会有需求的。”  
“噢。”何美男拉起被子盖住自己的脸，声音模模糊糊，“你来吧。”  
“生气了吗？”撒微笑觉得小孩的情绪有点不对，钻进被子里抱着他，边抱边想，他是因为自己表现得过于游刃有余所以不开心吗？实话说自己是处男又解释不了手上的东西，编多了又怕小孩觉得他滥情，思前想后，撒微笑开口，“我就做过一次。”  
何美男“噗”地笑出了声。他刚刚只是不知道该怎么演了，所以才拿被子盖住自己，没想到撒微笑竟然以为自己在意他的性经历，只好顺着他的话说，“我不介意啦。”说完还在他的脸上亲了一口。  
下一秒他就被吻住了嘴唇。撒微笑并没有什么亲吻技巧，单凭一腔激情将小孩亲得换气都困难。小孩稍稍推开他，腿盘上他的腰，发出无声的邀请。  
“不急。”撒微笑再啄了一下小孩柔软的嘴唇，附身下去脱掉那条小小的碍事的内裤，让小孩支起腿后，在手指上挤出一堆润滑液，往他的后穴探去。  
何美男被润滑液凉得身体一颤，确信了撒微笑真的没什么经验，还不知道要用手心将润滑液捂暖。他的扩张也没什么技巧可言，小孩疼得身体颤抖，但也咬着嘴唇没有出声。  
撒微笑察觉到床上的人正在抖个不停，于是停下了手上的动作，亲了亲他的膝盖，“你害怕吗？我们可以不做的。”  
“没事的。”都到这一步了还不做吗？何美男叹了口气，人设害人，他也不能说我自己来，只好软软地说，“哥哥，慢一点。”  
好在撒微笑虽然经验不足，但耐心管够。他用一根手指慢慢地抽插，在察觉到有松动之后才加上了第二和第三根手指。他回忆着教程里说的g点位置，在摸到一块略硬的地方之后用力地摁了一下，果然收获了一声变调的呻吟。  
找对地方之后，撒微笑开始专攻那一点，何美男抓着他的另一只手，喉间溢出甜腻的呻吟，在快感中忍不住捏紧他的手，腰肢扭动，不自觉地说，“不要了……哥哥……嗯……停下……”  
撒微笑也没有傻到在他说不要就停下，相反，他看着何美男翘起的前端上溢出前列腺液，就知道小孩快要到了，心领神会地弯腰含住他的前端。前后同时被刺激，何美男实在忍不住了，哭喊着射在了他的嘴里。  
高潮过后小孩一脸抱歉地看着撒微笑，从他嘴里退出来，眼睛红红地说，“哥哥对不起。”撒微笑将嘴里的精液吞下，脱下裤子，将戴好套阴茎对准他的后穴，问他，“对不起什么？”  
何美男从他吞下去那一刻就慌了，太过了，身上这个人比想象中更喜欢自己。于是他用后穴蹭蹭那根勃发的阴茎，“微笑哥哥，操我。”  
撒微笑自然听话，喜欢的人求操的样子太过诱人，他几乎是一下子就完全进去了，扩张过的后穴仍然紧得让人失神，他忍住射精的欲望，开始缓慢地抽插起来。  
“哥哥……”小孩张开手臂向他讨一个拥抱。撒微笑附身抱住他，就听到小孩在他耳边说，“哥哥想怎么操我都可以，我很耐操的。”  
小狐狸太清楚如此刺激男人的欲望了，作为处男的撒微笑没忍住，快速动了几下就射在了他的身体里。  
胡乱撩人小狐狸又在浴室里被操了几次就是后话了。


End file.
